onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Opera
Paramecia Why is his fruit classified as paramecia? It could be a logia for all we know. 21:57, November 17, 2016 (UTC) I originally put it as unknown, and someone else changed it. It's fixed now. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:02, November 17, 2016 (UTC) He isn't shown changing into it. It's the exact same situation as the Beta Beta no Mi. SeaTerror (talk) 22:07, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Oh just leave it as unknown. 22:07, November 17, 2016 (UTC) If he does not change into the cream, it's not Logia Meshack (talk) 22:09, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Best to leave it as unknown 22:09, November 17, 2016 (UTC) No proof his legs are underneath the cream. Too bad Law's not here Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:10, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Just leave it as unknown, no need in arguing over something so petty. 23:41, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Awrighty, let's end this discussion then. 10:13, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Opera in human form? While I don't intend on getting too involved in this topic, I can't help but notice something that may have been missed, perhaps? I looked back and forth between chapters 851 and 852, and I think the big guy Luffy's strangling in an attempt to uncover Sanji's whereabouts is Opera himself, in his human form. I'm guessing then that he can't maintain his cream form when he's under some kind of stress? Considering he has the same shape of head, facial features, wristbands and clothes, I think that's definitely him. I would've written that in myself, but I didn't want to without checking with anyone else first. I hope that's alright. Otherwise someone else can go ahead and do that. It's fine either way. I just wasn't sure if anyone knew or not. -- Joe Musashi (talk) 23:28, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Nope. He's strangling one of the guys who punched him earlier, specifically the one on the right. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:42, April 25, 2017 (UTC) For easier reference, you can see both him and Opera right next to each other here. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:43, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :Ahhh, okay. Seems you're right, there. I completely forgot about that. Thanks for clearing that up with me, I appreciate it. At least now I don't have to worry about that from here on. Sorry 'bout that. -- Joe Musashi (talk) 23:48, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Status Mont-d'Or questions if Opera had his lifespan pulled out. No where in the chapter confirms if that actually occurred, or if all of it was taken out. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:22, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I think Mont-d'Or said it because he was surprised. If there is one thing we know is that a rampaging Big Mom can, and will, kill family members. But anyway, policy goes by "Until we have a proper translation\Volume correction, it stay as is". Rhavkin (talk) 16:27, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Opera has the same face as Moscato did when he died. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:27, July 20, 2017 (UTC) DF form being activated is an indication of being alive. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:32, July 20, 2017 (UTC) He's dead for now. 16:37, July 20, 2017 (UTC) That's presuming he's a Logia. If he's Paramecia the cream could easily just be sticking to him. Plus we've never seen anyone fall unconscious after having part of their lifespan taken, like the citizens of Totto Land when they sacrifice theirs. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:45, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Given that a similar situation happened with Moscato and has a similar facial expression I think it's safe enough to list him as deceased 18:15, July 20, 2017 (UTC) With what we've been given, he's got no lifespan left, and he's dead. If that changes we can update the page. 21:34, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm with Sarutobii on this one. It's too soon to tell. 22:00, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Oh look, it's Punk Hazard petrification all over again. Guess people won't be convinced until a Straw Hat temporarily loses their lifespan. 08:57, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I doubt she removed only a fraction of his lifespan, and then dragged his still living body around; he'd be crying out for help or something. Besides, Perospero knew he was going to die when Linlin threatened him with "paying with lifespan" for lying, obviously she would take all the lifespan of her victims who get in her way. 03:17, July 22, 2017 (UTC) With moscato being alive in Chapter 901 we should change Opera's status to unknown since he was never confirmed dead and had his lifespan just taken away like Moscato. 17:47, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Read the page bro. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:24, April 13, 2018 (UTC)